NIGHTMARES AT HINATA HOUSE
by Rhanar Narra-Jar
Summary: An updated and longer version of my first FanFiction. Although it will most likely end up over 12 chapters, I will keep udating a few times until it is complete.


**NIGHTMARES AT HINATA HOUSE**

Women…one of the only few creatures that I may never understand…

Who I am?

Rhanar is my name; Rhanar Narra-Jar, former warrior of Shacar-Jarcu,

ancient realm of the Elves of Darkness.

My tale is long and maybe too fantastic to believe, but someone would better know of this the day I die.

Now, where should I begin…?

Ah, yes:

**(Introduction): The failed Experiment**

**RHANAR:_ quiet angry:_ Tanrisa, just WHAT is the point of dragging me from the middle of my sleep, teleporting me to your church? **

**If your priests find me here they will likely try to kill me. **

**Besides; did you just want to show me some damned, 'magical portal'?**

**TANRISA_: quiet proud:_ It is not just a 'magical portal', my dark-skinned elf; THIS portal makes me capable of reaching new planes of Existence; just imagine: New worlds to explore, new folklore to learn, and, in YOUR case, more enemies to vanquish.**

**RHANAR:_ Laughing evilly:_** Now you are talking MY language!

_**-Tanrisa seems all too lost in his magical chantings to notice anything around him; the portal glows stronger and stronger, clearly feeding on his divine powers-**_

**TANRISA_: slightly nervous and exhausted:_ I do not understand; it is not supposed to drain me…like…this…urghh!**

_**-As the portal grows stronger and stronger, Tanrisa loses more and more of his power-**_

**TANRISA: _Greatly_ _exhausted_: I HAVE to close it! If not, who knows what it may be able to do to the mortals of Varran. Forgive me, Rhanar; your conquest MUST wait!**

**RHANAR: _very angry_: You bird-brain! I will not let a damn portal stop me! Now, STAND ASIDE!**

_**-Rhanar jumps into the portal, not caring for Tanrisa's warnings-**_

**TANRISA: _Quiet scared_: RHAN-N-N-NA…!**

_**-The portal closes, leaving Tanrisa panting and exhausted-**_

**TANRISA: _Bitter and angry_: Damn that dark-skinned slayer! Now: How can I get that portal reopened and save the fool?**

**CHAPTER 1: THE HORRORS BEGIN**

_**-As Tanrisa wanders Heaven in search of answers to his crisis, the portal which swallowed Rhanar appears in another dimension of Reality: **_

_**Tokyo, 2000, Hinata House-**_

**RHANAR: _falling from the sky, into a poo, VERY angry_: When I get my hands on that…!**

_**-Pulling himself from the water, he begins to notice a figure appear from the warm waters-**_

**RHANAR: _Drawing the WraithBlade, every sign of combat-lust shown_:**

**Come on! Show yourself, coward!**

**MOTOKO: _Very angry_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING COWARD, PERVERTED BASTARD!**

_**-Before Rhanar can react, the voice turns out to be a woman; a young, teenage woman, naked and armed with a black katana-**_

**RHANAR: _Caught of guard by the beauty of the strange woman_: By The Go-**

**AR-R-R-G-G-H-H!**

_**-The young woman leaps to attack, her sword raised in a typical attack position-**_

**RHANAR: _Smiling evilly and parrying her attacks with ease_: If you think you can defeat me, then come and try your luck!**

**MOTOKO: _Smiling evilly_: With pleasure! GIRLS! KEITARO'S HERE! HELP!**

**RHANAR: _completely confused and caught off guard_: 'Kei'-what?**

**_-Three other naked girls barge into the pool, jumping in, all laughing most evilly-_**

**RHANAR: _Smiling evilly_: Reinforcements, already? Do you not have honour, girl?**

**MOTOKO: _Quiet confused_: You don't sound like Keitaro. Who are you!**

_**-Meanwhile, the other girls tries to drown Rhanar in the pool, but constantly keeps pulling him up to taunt him-**_

**RHANAR: _Trying to speak while at the surface of the water_: I would…like…to tell you…if you'd…stop these…witches…drowning me!**

**MOTOKO: _Laughing_: OK, he's had enough; pull him up!**

**RHANAR: _Taking of his hood, revealing his dark skin and white hair_: **

**Now; why did you try to drown me, ladies?**

_**-As all the girls stares at Rhanar, then starts screaming in panic-**_

**NARU: _Panicking_: ARGH! A DEMON! **

**SU: _Curious_: Demon? Do they taste good? **

**KITSUNE: _Angry/Scared_: Shut up, Su!**

**MOTOKO: _Ready for battle_: Leave this to me, girls; I'll show that perverted demon…!**

**RHANAR: _Really angry_: FIRST YOU TRY TO KILL ME, THEN YOU BABBLE LIKE HENS! ANSWER ME! NOW!**

_**-A quiet embarrassing silence-**_

**KITSUNE: _Smiling nervously_: Umm, heh heh, please tell us first; just who are you?**

**RHANAR: _Proudly responding to the question_: I am Rhanar Narra-Jar, second son of Empress Shinris Narra-Jar of Shacar-Jarcu.**

**KITSUNE: _Sneaky_: Oh, that means you've got to be quiet rich, eh? **

**RHANAR: _Nervously looking at Kitsune_: Ummm, just 'what' passes through your mind right now, woman?**

**NARU: _Angry_: NO, Kitsune! Don't even think of abducting him!**

**KITSUNE: _Offended_: Hey! Take it easy; I was only…**

_**-Rhanar cuts of their conversation with a burst of laughter-**_

**RHANAR: _Breathing heavily after his outburst_: You teenage girls thought of abducting 'me'? **

**That is the most stupid I have ever heard; I am Rhanar, an elite warrior of Shacar-Jarcu; you are but mere girls, and…**

**_-Rhanar shuts up, as the blade of a black katana touches his throat-_**

**MOTOKO: _REALLY angry_: ONE MORE WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH, YOU BASTARD, AND I'M GONNA CUT YOU TO PIECES!**

_**-Despite the threat on his life, Rhanar seems cold and sarcastic-**_

**RHANAR: _Sarcastic and taunting_: 'You'? Killing 'me'? Oh please, look at you; **

**with those techniques you showed before I wonder how your master would even dare call you a 'warrior'.**

**And look at your sword; it is all but a butter knife compared to my Wraith-Bla…**

_**-The other girls start to scream, making Rhanar turn around: Motoko's body has turned all crimson, and her hair like flames-**_

**DEMON-MOTOKO: _Bloodthirsty_: PREPEARE TO BE VANQUISHED, MORTAL!**

**SU: _Happily jumping around_: Yipee! Motoko wanna play with the new guy! **

**RHANAR: _Showing clear signs of fear_: Umm, my lady, could we not just discuss this like mature adults…?**

_**-The demonic Motoko leaps to attack, forcing Rhanar to run for his life-**_

**RHANAR: _Clearly afraid and forgetting that he actually got a weapon on his back, running around the pool in circles with an angry demon behind him, his dignity forgotten for the moment_: **

**HELP ME, IN ILLIRIAN'S NAME; I DO NOT WANT TO DIE SO EARLY!**

_**-Unwilling and unable to help, the three other girls starts laughing-**_

**NARU: _Laughing loudly_: Look at that 'oh-so-honourable warrior'; running like a chicken!**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: He's gonna break the world record if you ask me!**

**SU: _Playing commentator_: And it's Motoko around the first round of the pool, clearly gaining on Rhanar the Newcomer, no, now it's Rhanar who has the upper hand, and… **

_**-After a while, and several rounds around the pool, Motoko seems to gear down, her 'inner demon' leaving her-**_

**MOTOKO: _Coming back to herself_: Urgh! I hate when I lose myself! Now, where's that damned, black-skinned bastard!**

**RHANAR: _Sitting on the rooftop, yelling_: UP HERE! PLEASE GET A LADDER!**

_**-After a lot of laughing, the girls decide to help Rhanar get down-**_

**RHANAR: _Climbing down the ladder, smiling_: I must say, you really succeeded in scaring me there, woman.**

**MOTOKO: _Blinking/laughing_: Next time you'd better be careful with what you say, Rhanar.**

**RHANAR: _Bowing to Motoko, remembering his manners_ I apologize for my rudeness, my lady. Now; who are you girls?**

**MOTOKO: I am Motoko Aoyama.**

**NARU: _Smilling_: I am Naru Narusegawa, but just call me Naru.**

**KITSUNE: _Blinking_: I'm Mitsune Konno, but call me Kitsune.**

**SU: Jumping happily up and down: I'm Su! Kaolla Su! But call me SU!**

**RHANAR: Bowing: Intresting names, my ladies, but tell me now; where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was swallowed by a magical portal, and…**

**KITSUNE: Giggling hysterically: **

**A…'GIGGLE'…'magical' portal…'GIGGLE'…!**

_**-Before Kitsune gets a chance to laugh, Motoko slaps her hand over the mouth,. shutting her up-**_

**NARU: _Confused_: Portal, you say? I don't know of any 'portals' around here; maybe you have played too much Final Fantasy, mate.**

**RHANAR: _Confused_: 'Final'-what? Oh, it does not matter; look, I swear on my honour that I am not part of this world; I was teleported here by that damned Angel-God Tanrisa, and…**

**_-Unable to hold back any longer, Kitsune wrestles free of Motoko, falling to the ground in hysterical laughter-_**

**MOTOKO: _Yelling_ _to drown Kitsune's roar of laughter_: **

**I DO NOT KNOW OF ANY MAGICAL PORTALS! BUT IN THE MEANTIME YOU MIGHT HAVE TO STAY HERE UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET YOU BACK TO YOUR OWN WORLD AGAIN!**

**SU: _Cheering happily_: YIPEE! The funny new guy can stay!**

_**-The sound of Kitsune's laughter has attracted another figure; a mature-looking teenage boy emerges from the door to the pool, his glasses covered in moisture-**_

**KEITARO: _Confused_: Umm, girls? What's all that laughing for?**

_**-An embarrassing silence-**_

**NARU: _Furiously kicking Keitaro in his face_: YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNT TO KNOCK!**

**MOTOKO: _Raising her katana_: URASHIMA, YOU…!**

**KITSUNE: _Jesting_: Oh! Keitaro's been a naughty boy again, eh?**

_**-As Keitaro is beaten up by the three girls, Su jumps happily around, while Rhanar freezes on the spot as paralysed-**_

**RHANAR: _Coming to his senses, yelling_: STOP THIS CHILDISH NONSENSE! LET THAT POOR BOY EXPLAIN HIMSELF!**

_**-The girls stares at Rhanar for a moment, then pulls Keitaro up-**_

**RHANAR: _Completely shocked_: What in Illirian's name was that about?**

**NARU: _Nervously/angrily looking at Rhanar_: Well, to you it may seem strange, but this bastard can take it; he always either steals our panties, bras, or watches us bathing or undressing! He's a perverted, little…!**

**MOTOKO: _Finishing Naru's sentence_: …Weakling who deserves to be punished!**

**Keitaro: _Angry/yelling_: THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LAUGH SO LOUDLY! **

**IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE BEING...**

_**-Before Keitaro can finish his sentence, Su knocks him unconscious with a flying kick-**_

**SU: _Smiling/showing the 'Peace' sign_: Girls: 1! Perv: 0!**

**RHANAR: _Dropping his WraithBlade into the pool in shock_: You girls are either the craziest or most humours women I have ever met…!**

**KITSUNE: _Blinking/smiling_: Well, if you wanna live here, you'd better get used to it!**

**RHANAR: Still quiet shocked: I…see…**

**MOTOKO: _Looking at Rhanar_: Where should he live? We do not have any more rooms, and besides; what would Hakura say?**

**Naru: _Thinking_: Well, we'd better figure something out…**

**SU: _interrupting_: Hey, girls, shouldn't we get something to eat? I'm STAR-R-R-RVING!**

_**-As the girls leaves for the showers, Rhanar picks up Keitaro's unconscious body-**_

**RHANAR: Still quiet shocked: Ermm, my ladies; what am I to do with this young man?**

**Naru: _Smiling_: Put him in his room; upstairs, room 204; once he wakes up, we'll get him something to eat.**

_**-After placing Keitaro in his bed, Rhanar returns to the showers-**_

**RHANAR: _leaning to the wall_: Girls, if you kick that poor lad unconscious each time you see him looking at you, than how come you did not knock me down?**

_**KITSUNE: Laughing from the showers: Well, I think it's because you don't get horny as soon as you see us naked, Rhanar!**_

**NARU: _Uncomfortable_: Keitaro's a rather…'special' case; at least you think of other then seeing us naked.**

**MOTOKO: _Laughing, like Kitsune_: You are both honest and strong, but not the most courageous I have fought!**

**RHANAR: _Deeply sarcastic_: Oh, thanks a lot, Motoko…!**

**NARU: _Speaking to Su_: How about you, Su? Didn't you want to kick Rhanar?**

**SU: _grinning_: heh heh, no; he's funny; especially when he starts running like a chicken!**

**_-Outside the showers, the girls hear clear swearing, although not in a language they understand-_**

**RHANAR: _Getting impatient_: Are you soon finished?**

**NARU: _Yelling_: ALMOST!**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing from the showers_: Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Rhanar; I bet you deep down inside want to have a better look at our goodies...**

**NARU: _Yelling_: KITSUNE!**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: What! I was just…hey! Stop that, Naru!**

_**-Inside the showers, a large 'SPLASH!' is heard-**_

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: Oh, now you're gonna get it, Naru!**

_**-Motoko and Su comes running out from the showers, each grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe themselves-**_

**RHANAR: _pounding his head into the wall_: Of all...'BANG!'… the universes…'BANG!'…I could have…'BANG!'…been teleported to 'BANG!' and then…'BANG!'…I end up here!**

**MOTOKO: _Sarcastic/laughing_: Yeah, fate is cruel, isn't it?**

_**-As Rhanar pounds his head into the wall, he hears screams, laughing and giggling from inside the showers-**_

**NARU: _Giggling, Kitsune tickling her_: 'GIGGLE'…OK, OK, KITSUNE; hi hi hi! 'GIGGLE'…I…I surrender!**

_**-A few seconds later, Naru and Kitsune comes out of the showers, both grabbing a towel, laughing-**_

**KITSUNE: _Smiling/blinking_: I gotcha there, Naru!**

**NARU: _Giggling_: Just you wait!**

**RHANAR: _Smiling_: After all, you girls might not be that strange after all; you are just teenagers!**

**MOTOKO: _Smiling_: And you're not so bad after all, either.**

**SU: _grinning_: heh heh, Rhanar's cool, girls; I say we keep him as our pet!**

**RHANAR: _Shocked_: WHAT! Oh, nevermind…**

**KITSUNE: _Smiling/blinking_: Shouldn't we get going? I need something to eat after this!**

**SU: _Laughing_: I want bananas!**

**RHANAR: _Thinking_: Hmm, I could do with a good, warm meal…**

**KITSUNE: _Smiling at Rhanar_: I could think of something else you'd like, Rhanar…**

**NARU: _Looking at Kitsune with a gaze that could splinter a mountain_: **

**Would you stop that!**

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO HINATA HOUSE!**

_**-After a short bath and dressing up, the girls and Rhanar leaves the pool for the dinning room-**_

**SU: _Jumping around_: I hope Shinobu's made something good!**

**RHANAR: _Talking to Naru: _I do not hope I gave you a bad first impression, my lady.**

**NARU: _Smilling_: Nah, it's OK; as long as you do not do it again.**

**KITSUNE: _Smiling/blinking_: I wouldn't be so sure, Naru; I'll bet he'll take a look as soon as he can!**

**RHANAR: _Turning around, facing Kitsune, rather angry: _I have no intention of looking at you bathing; if you think it get foolish thoughts just because of that, then you do not know me well, woman!**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: Well, who can blame me; you just 'fell' in! Got that! 'Fell' in?**

**RHANAR: _Smiling: _Although I cannot say you are so funny, you amuse me, Kitsune.**

**KITSUNE: _Smiling/showing the 'Peace' sign_: Heh heh, Thanks!**

_**-As the girls and Rhanar enters the dinning room, a small, black-haired girl steps in front of them, bidding them welcome -**_

**SHINOBU: _Spotting Rhanar amongst the girls_ Who…who are you, sir?**

**RHANAR: _Speaking to Motoko: _Should I show her?**

**MOTOKO: _Sarcastic_: Oh, what a grand idea! We'll risk not getting anything to eat, Rhanar; you'll scare her to death!**

**RHANAR: _Stepping in front of Shinobu: _Girl, are you courageous?**

**SHINOBU: _Uncertain_ Umm, I'm not sure; what do you mean, sir?**

**RHANAR: _Kneeling before Shinobu: _If you are, I will show you my face.**

**SHINOBU: _Readying herself_ Then I'm ready! Show me!**

**RHANAR: _Taking of his hood, looking into Shinobu's eyes: _This is my face.**

_**-After a long silence, Shinobu falls to the floor, unconscious-**_

**NARU: _Sarcastic/angry_: Oh, great, thanks a lot, Rhanar; now we'll get nothing to eat!**

**RHANAR: _Angrily looking at Naru: _Food is the least important thing right now! Let me handle this!**

_**-Rhanar kneels over Shinobu's unconscious body, his back blocking the view of the other girls-**_

**KITSUNE: _Whispering_: There goes her virginity!**

**MOTOKO: _Angry_: Shut up, Kitsune!**

**SU: _Worried_: Will Shinobu be OK? Is she dead!**

**RHANAR: _Raising_ _up, turning to face the girls, smiling: _One…two…three…:**

_**-Just as soon as Rhanar's lips closes after saying three, Shinobu sit straight up-**_

**Shinobu: _Looking at Rhanar_ You woke me up; who are you?**

**RHANAR: _Bowing/kneeling before Shinobu: _I am Rhanar Narra-Jar, and I mean you no harm, little girl.**

**Shinobu: _Looking at Rhanar_ I'm no 'little girl'; I'm Shinobu!**

**RHANAR: Raising up, _walking towards Shinobu, smiling: _I see, but let me get you up from there.**

_**-As Rhanar helps Shinobu up, the other girls stands as paralysed-**_

**KITSUNE: _Muttering_: He…he just 'touched' her, and then she woke up!**

**NARU: _Glaring at Rhanar_: Tell me something I don't know!**

**Shinobu: _Looking a long time at Rhanar, then smiling_ OK! Dinner's served!**

**SU: _Jumping onto Shinobu's back_: SHINOBU! YOU'RE OK!**

**Shinobu: _Giggling, Su tickling her_: Hi hi hi, n…no, Su! It tickles!**

**KITSUNE: _Sitting down at the table_: C'mon, I'm starving!**

_**-As everyone sits down, Rhanar looks around the table-**_

**RHANAR: _Looking around, impressed: _Have you really made all this, Shinobu?**

**SHINOBU: _Nervously looking at Rhanar_ Umm, yes…**

**RHANAR: _Clearly impressed: _I have never seen anything like this; you really have a talent for cooking!**

**SHINOBU: _Giggling/smiling_ Hi hi, thanks, Rhanar!**

_**-During dinner, Keitaro appears in the door, bandages on his head-**_

**KEITARO: _Nervous_: Umm, is it safe to have some food?**

_**-The girls share looks, nodding-**_

**NARU: _Looking at Keitaro_: OK then; come in!**

**KEITARO: _Nervous_: Oh, thanks! Damn, I'm starving!**

_**-After a while, Keitaro notices Rhanar's dark figure near Motoko-**_

**KEITARO: _Waving at Rhanar_: Hey, who are you?**

**RHANAR: _Lifting his head, his hood falling down his neck: _I am Rhanar.**

**KEITARO: _Bolting up from his chair, terrified_: What the Hell are you! Some kinda freak!**

**RHANAR: _Angrily looking at Keitaro: _It is not gentle to call people names, kid; sit down and eat, and then I shall tell you!**

**KITSUNE: _Joking_: Get your pillows, this is gonna take quiet awhile.**

_**-As Keitaro sits down, shaking badly in fear, Shinobu walks out to the kitchen to prepeare the dessert with Su-**_

**RHANAR: _Speaking calmly to Keitaro: _Now, I want you to understand this: I am 'not' a cold-blooded, murderous creature with an insane mind and an urge to kill everything in my path. Secondly, I may look like a demonic creature from Hell in your eyes, boy, but as these women say well for me, I think you will respect their judgement.**

**KEITARO: _Smiling/Nervously laughing_: Umm, he he…well, I guess I were judging you too quickly, mr…?**

**RHANAR: _Correcting Keitaro: _Rhanar. Rhanar Narra-Jar, good sir.**

**KEITARO: _Thinking/nervously looking at Rhanar_: Oh, yes sir. Hmmmm…well, I think you can stay for a while…**

**MOTOKO: _Speaking angrily to Keitaro_: I'd not have it any other way, Urashima!**

**KITSUNE: _Joking_: Sounds like Motoko's got a new boyfriend, girls!**

_**-As soon as Kitsune has spoken, chaos erupts in the dinning room; Motoko chases a laughing Kitsune around the table, swinging her katana and sending Ki shockwaves after her, reducing the wooden floors to broken planks-**_

**RHANAR: _Exchanging looks with Keitaro: _Does this happen often, Keitaro?**

**KEITARO: _Sighing_: All, the time; last week, Su bombarded the girls in the pool with her missiles because Kitsune had complained that things around the house was getting boring.**

**RHANAR: _laughing: _I think I am beginning to like this place; it is even more exciting then leading my troops to war!**

_**-All activity in the room stops, everyone looking at Rhanar-**_

**RHANAR: _Looking around, not comfortable with 'that' kind of attention: _What? Oh, I think I should have told you; I am the general of my mother's army. I have fought many wars, but all the mass slaughter got really boring, but to see you girls fight for fun really warms my heart!**

**MOTOKO: _Starring at Rhanar in shock_: Are you a warlord!**

**RHANAR: _Smiling: _Actually not, dear Motoko; I only kill when I know that my opponent deserves it, or if it is in the name of my empire.**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: All right! That's it with all that warrior-crap! Bottoms up, Rhanar!**

_**-Kitsune leaps onto Rhanar's chest, knocking him down, his heavy breastplate hitting the floor with a loud 'CLANG!'-**_

**KITSUNE: _Pouring sake into Rhanar's open mouth_: UP YOU GO!**

**NARU: _Trying to force Kitsune away from Rhanar_: NO, Kitsune; you'll kill him if he gets too much!**

**RHANAR: _Coughing, spitting sake out of his mouth: _Argh! Are you insane, women! What is this; some kind of poison?**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: Just you wait!**

_**-Rhanar, having swallowed a good deal of sake, starts making a fake feeling of disposition-**_

**RHANAR: _Rolling on the floor, faking a cramp, then falls unconscious: _I do not…feel so…good…urgh!**

**MOTOKO: _Yelling in shock_: ARGH! KITSUNE! YOU JUST KILLED HIM WITH YOUR DAMNED SAKE!**

**KITSUNE: _Leaning over Rhanar, shocked_: I…I didn't mean to; it was just for fun!**

**RHANAR: _Opening his eyes and jumping up from the floor, performing a series of unknown martial arts locking Kitsune's arms on her back: _Next time, Kitsune, please 'ask' me if I want any alcohol, alright?**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing/trying to get of Rhanar's iron grip_: He he, su…sure thing Rhanar; but…would you please release me now!**

**RHANAR: _Speaking to Naru: _Should I release this crazy, yet charming girl, my lady?**

**NARU: _Smiling evilly to Kitsune_: No, let's give her some of her own medicine!**

_**-Before anything can happen, Shinobu and Su returns from the kitchen with the desert-**_

**SHINOBU: _Smiling_ On Su's recommendation, today's dessert is Banana Split!**

**SU: _Jumping happily to the table with her banana split_: YEAH! BANANAS!**

**RHANAR: _Releasing his grip on Kitsune's arms in a matter of seconds, finding his manners: _It looks delicious, dear Shinobu!**

**SHINOBU: _Sitting down at the table, looking worried at Kitsune_ Are you OK, Kitsune? You look like you just took a beating.**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing/embarrassed_: Me and Rhanar were just…erm…'arguing' a little, he he…**

_**-As everybody starts eating, Motoko begins looking at Rhanar's sword-**_

**MOTOKO: _Curious_: Rhanar, what kinda of sword is that?**

**RHANAR: _Smiling proudly: _I am glad you asked, Motoko; 'this' is the legendary WraithBlade, an ancient dark elven relic made by master craftsmen and smiths; some even say that it is completely indestructible.**

**MOTOKO: _Deeply impressed_: Wow; who gave you this awesome sword?**

**RHANAR: _Smiling proudly: _My mother gave it to me then day I joined her army; she told me that some of her warriors had found it in a crypt, and that they had barely escaped alive. They said that it was guarded by a powerful lich, a wizard who successfully has cheated death and has become immortal in payment of his flesh, blood and soul. **

**KITSUNE: _Whistling, impressed_: Wow, that's one Hell of a gift to your son on his first day in the army.**

**NARU: _Unsure_: But, how can you wield it? If it were guarded by an evil creature it must be cursed or something, right?**

**RHANAR: _Smiling: _Do not worry, my mother's best priestesses tested it for either unholy or demonic curses or magic; there were nothing to be found.**

**KEITARO: _Curious_: Besides being indestructible, can it do anything else?**

**RHANAR: _Smiling: _Yes, in fact it can; with the power of my thoughts, I can change what type of blade the sword should have; be it a scimitar, a broadsword or even a blade 2 feet long!**

**NARU: _Impressed/evilly looking at Keitaro_: Cool; then we knows who should defend us in case any robbers break in!**

**KEITARO: _Insulted_: Hey! I can fight, too!**

**RHANAR: _Smiling, talking to Keitaro: _Oh, excellent; I then suggest we take a duel after dinner, Keitaro. Motoko, where is the best place for fighting here? Expect, of course, the pool.**

**MOTOKO: _Smiling_: Hm hm, no wonder you haven't forgotten…OK; the best place might be the rooftop, that's where I train.**

**RHANAR: _Smiling, talking to Motoko: _Alright, after dinner on the rooftop; that is, if you girls do not mind?**

**_-Motoko, Naru and Kitsune exchange evil looks, then nods-_**

**NARU: _Smiling evilly_: Just don't carve him up in too many pieces; it would make one Hell of a mess!**

**KEITARO: _Yelling in anger_: Don't you even care if I die! Who is going to be in charge of the apartment!**

**KITSUNE: _Thinking_: Umm, girls; I think he's got a point there…**

**RHANAR: _Smiling: _Do not worry, my ladies; I suggest we use fists and feet; I doubt you can die of 'that'.**

**MOTOKO: _Evilly chuckling_: You'd be surprised to see how weak he is!**

**SU: _Cheering_: YEAH! CHICKEN FIGHT!**

**RHANAR: _Trying to stay calm: _Please, dear Su; stop calling me a chicken; you may not realise it but I dislike being called that…!**

**KITSUNE: _Jesting_: Oh yeah; we've got a fight coming already, girls!**

**SHINOBU: _Nervously looking around_ Please don't fight now; you'll mess it all up! I already got to nail the planks back together again!**

**KEITARO: _Addressing everyone_: I agree with Shinobu; let's finish eating.**

**_-As peace returns to the dinning room, Rhanar begins to notice that Shinobu and Su keeps sending each other warm looks-_**

**RHANAR: _Trying to forget about Shinobu and Su, speaking to Keitaro: _How long have you lived here with these women, Keitaro?**

**KEITARO: _Thinking_: Hmmmm, I guess it'll be two years.**

**RHANAR: _Looking around: _Oh, I see. What does your parents think of you all living together here?**

**NARU: _Smiling_: My parents think it's good for me to be a little away from home, and this house it great!**

**SU: _Smiling_: I think this place is great, too; I 'knew' my sister was right when she told about, so I left right away!**

**MOTOKO: _Speaking in a silent, dramatic voice_: My parents thought that I needed some time away from my family; 'to master the sword is not enough', they said.**

**KITSUNE: _Jesting_: Yeah, that and the fact that you most likely blew their home asunder while training!**

**MOTOKO: _Giving Kitsune a poisonous look_: Kits-s-s-sune…!**

**SHINOBU: _Nervous_ Umm, my parents were separated, but I decided to stay here; I feel some kind of freedom when I'm here…**

**RHANAR: _Wondering: _It seems like this house attracts you in some way…**

**well, anyway; you mentioned before that you do not have any rooms left; if it is OK with you I could always sleep here in the dinning room?**

**HAKURA: _Stepping out of the shadows of the doorway to the dinning room_: Well, maybe I can arrange something, sir.**

**NARU: _Cheering_: Hakura! We thought you were on holiday!**

**HAKURA: _Stepping out of the shadows of the doorway to the dinning room_: Yeah, I was, but it got kinda boring in the end; the same shops, stalls, wares…and not a damn Yen left…**

**KITSUNE: G_iggling_: Heh, now where I stand sometimes…**

**MOTOKO: _Silently mumbling_: always, you mean…**

**HAKURA: _Lighting a cigarette_: Well, who are you, sir?**

**RHANAR: _Proudly responding: _My name is Rhanar. Rhanar Narra-Jar.**

**HAKURA: _Looking suspicious at Rhanar_: Aha, and what, exactly, 'are' you?**

**RHANAR: _Rather embarrassed: _Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you all; my race is known as Dark Elves.**

**KITSUNE: Laughing: Either you have played too much Dungeons and Dragons, or else you're an addicted nerd! 'Dark Elves' doesn't exists!**

**RHANAR: _Starting to anger: _I would watch my tongue more carefully if I were you, Kitsune…!**

**MOTOKO: _Impatient_: Oh, c'mon girls; if he was some kinda fantasy 'thingie', would he be able to communicate with us? I doubt it.**

**SU: _Laughing_: I think he's real, and I can prove it!**

**RHANAR: _Curious: _How would you…oh my-ARRRH!**

**_-Before Rhanar can react, Su has jumped up and kicked him in his stomach; despite his heavy breastplate, Rhanar still falls to the floor, panting-_**

**RHANAR: _Starting to anger: _Somehow…'ah'…I…doubt that was necessary…'Aw!'**

**_-As Rhanar stands up, holding his hand to the spot where Su hit, everyone seems to watch him-_**

**RHANAR: _Smiling, despite his pain: _Well, if I were an imaginational creature, I would disappear now, right?**

**_-As the silence continues, Rhanar begins to feel uneasy-_**

**KEITARO: _Completely confused_: He…he is real…?**

**MOTOKO: _Touching Rhanar's spiked shoulder pads, then his gloves_:**

**He feels material, not like a demon…**

**RHANAR: _Angry: _Yes, I am real; just as real and living as you are! Now please tell me if you need more proofs; I will gladly drop myself from the rooftop next time; it sure beats this kick…!**

**_-It takes almost a minute for the girls, Keitaro and Hakura to realise that Rhanar is real, resulting in a wave of questions-_**

**NARU: _Eager_: Is it true that 'Dark Elves kills first, slaughters later and never takes prisoners!'**

**MOTOKO: _Curious_: How is your society built up? I hear the females rules almost everything!**

**SU: _Eager_: What do you eat? Is it yummy? Can I taste it?**

**KITSUNE: Curious/Jesting: Is it right that you sometimes take slaves after your wars?**

**KEITARO: _Curious_: Is it right that Dark Elves are considered by other elven races to be scum and abominations?**

**RHANAR: _Furious, unwillingly unleashing a blast around him: _**

**Be…SILE-E-E-ENT! One question at a time!**

**_-As Rhanar looks around, he discovers that most of the girls seems to have been blasted across the room, while Su, Kitsune and Motoko are the only ones left standing up-_**

**RHANAR: _Catching an unfortunate look under Naru's skirt:_**

**Oh, sorry my lady; let me help you up-oh, by Illirian…!**

**NARU: _Punching Rhanar_: You perverted BASTARD!**

**_-Unlucky as she is, Naru's fist hits Rhanar's breastplate, making her fall on the floor in pain, Rhanar too-_**

**RHANAR: _Rolling on the floor, his hand over the spot where hit him:_**

**ARGH! So much for Knighthood…!**

**NARU: _Rolling in pain_: OUCH! Shit, it hurts!**

**RHANAR: _Finding a small vial in his belt: _Here, trust me, it will help you.**

**_-Rhanar pours a crimson liquid into Naru's open, bleeding wound, making it close and heal in a matter of seconds-_**

**NARU: _Smiling_: Hey, it helped! Thanks, what was that?**

**RHANAR_: Standing up: _Dragon Blood, I always carry a good supply; it can cure as good as any wound.**

**SU: _Nervous, hanging on a sharp piece of broken wood_: Umm, someone wanna help me? I don't wanna hang here all day!**

**_-As Rhanar and Kitsune begins to pull down the 'wounded' girls, Hakura seems to be wondering-_**

**SHINOBU: _Irritated_ Oh! This is the third shirt I've either burnt or destroyed today!**

**KITSUNE: Curious/Jesting: It's OK Shinobu; in fact, I think Rhanar'would be pleased if you took it of…!**

**RHANAR_: Mumbling angrily, opening and closing his fists forcefully: _Someone, hand me something really heavy, really fast…!**

**HAKURA: _Wondering_: Well, you don't seem to be so bad, and you really have manners…Well, I guess I can find a room for you, Rhanar.**

**_-As everyone in the room cheers for the newcomer, other events, far away from the House, in an entirely other galaxy, threads are about to be crossed…with dire consequences-_**

**CHAPTER 2: ALIENS?**

**_-A week later, on a warm summer day, Rhanar is relaxing in the sun in front of the House, wondering as if the need to get home is that great-_**

**KITSUNE: _Walking towards Rhanar, drunk as usually_: What's up, sleepyhead? Daydreaming of us, eh?**

**RHANAR_: Mumbling tiredly: No, Kitsune, I am but laying here in the grass, enjoying on of Nature's greatest gifts…_**

**KITSUNE: _Not understanding_: What?**

**RHANAR_: Mumbling Sighing: The sun; the very life force of this planet; Shinris really are an amazing goddess…_**

**KITSUNE: _Not understanding_: Shin-what?**

**RHANAR_: Standing up, facing Kitsune angrily: Kitsune, Shinris is the goddess of Nature herself; in fact, you are walking on her just know._**

**KITSUNE: _Jesting_: Oh, 'now' I get it! Say; how about a lil' drink? Just the two of us; Motoko isn't lookin'…**

**RHANAR_: Remembering his manners: _No thank you, I prefer to be mentally stabile.**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: Aw, c'mon…!**

**RHANAR_: Angered: _NO.**

**KITSUNE: _Charging Rhanar_: OK, I tried being friendly; ALCOHOL ATTACK!**

**_-Performing his material arts, Rhanar has no trouble overwhelming Kitsune, throwing her over his shoulder, carefully avoiding not to let her hit the shoulder spikes on his armour-_**

**RHANAR_: Silently laughing: _Kitsune, do you not ever get tired of trying to get me drunk?**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing from behind Rhanar_: Nope, not ash long ash you're still hasn't experienced how good it feelsh!**

**_-Sighing, Rhanar takes the not-resisting Kitsune to the pool, throwing her into the cold water-_**

**KITSUNE: _Shivering/Yelling/Laughing_: OH MY GOSH! GEEZ, IT'S SO FREAKKIN', DAMN COLD!**

**RHANAR_: Laughing: _Oh, this will haunt my mind for weeks beyond!**

**SITH: _Laughing/Applauding_: That is, if you will still be around for so long.**

**RHANAR_: Drawing the WarithBlade as quickly as always: _If you are trying to assassinate me, you really need to work on keeping silent.**

**SITH: _Nervous, a sword almost touching his throat_: Oh, but that is not why I'm here; I simply came here to say…erm, hallo.**

**RHANAR_: Turning to face this new character: _And your name is…?**

**SITH: _Introducing himself proudly_: Sith, Demon Lord of Helvira.**

**RHANAR_: Grinding his teeth: _Please step into the light so I can see you, demon scum!**

**_-Sighing, Sith steps into the light of the pool; a two meters tall, black-scaled snake on two humanoid legs, four arms, and wearing a large, black chestplate appears from the shadows-_**

**RHANAR_: Stepping back, for the first time in his life, in fear: _His mere aura…Tanrisa help us…!**

**SITH: _Annoyed/Sighing_: Look, if I wanted to kill you, then you would already be laying on the ground in a pool of your own blood.**

**KITSUNE: _Climbing out of the pool, yelling at Sith_: You bashtard! Came here to think ye could just come and take advantage of a drunk girl, did ye! **

**GIRLS! PERV ALERT!**

**Sith: _Angrily roaring_: Would you please shut up, you imbecile slut! I'm not here to either kill you or…**

**_-Cut of in his sentence by wild screams, Sith discovers a smaller horde of girls charging against him; a black-haired girl wielding a katana, a blond girl armed with a strange device that shots projectiles against him, and a brown-haired girl who seems rather angered-_**

**MOTOKO: _Readying her katana_: Look Out, girls; this one looks quiet though!**

**SITH: _Looking rather scared_: W-what in the name of Helvira are these!**

**RHANAR_: Smiling evilly: _Your doom, demon!**

**_-The resulting battle is fierce; Sith seems to be in possession of four, dark swords, which he uses extremely well; however, the combined efforts of Rhanar and the girls finally makes an opening in Sith's defense, Motoko using the advantage to knock Sith unconscious-_**

**MOTOKO: _Panting heavily, sheathing her katana_: What the Hell was that!**

**RHANAR_: Wondering: _I do not know, but I think we would best find some way to keep it under control until we find out who sent it.**

**SU: _Curiously poking Sith_: He doesn't look edible; I say we toast him!**

**KITSUNE: _Evilly looking at Sith_: Yeah, let's make him a little 'hot'!**

**RHANAR_: Angry: _Cowards; you cannot kill an unconscious foe; let us get him inside.**

**_-Although under harsh protests, the girls help Rhanar carry Sith into the dinning room, placing him on the table-_**

**KITSUNE: _Sarcastically speaking to Rhanar_: What do we do now, 'Mr Merciful'?**

**RHANAR_: Annoyed: _We wait until he wakes up, then we interrogate him.**

**KITSUNE: _Laughing_: Then I know exactly how to do!**

**MOTOKO: _Sighing_: Kitsune, if you even 'think' of wearing that Dominatrix Costume of yours, I swear that I will destroy all alcohol in this house!**

**KITSUNE: _Siting down again, disappointed_: Oh, I'll never get it tried on!**

**RHANAR_: Sighing: _These are those kinds of days that I wish I had stayed in my bed…**

**_-After almost two minutes of silence, Sith seems to be moving, Motoko and Rhanar readying their weapons-_**

**RHANAR_: Signalizing Su and Kitsune to grab Sith's arms: _Three, two, one…!**

**_-Just as Sith awakens, two crossed blades meets his throat-_**

**SITH: _Sighing/smilling evilly_: Racial fools…!**

**_-Suddenly unleashing a massive wave of Chaotic Energy, Sith steps over the unconscious girls' bodies, facing a rather angry Rhanar-_**

**RHANAR_: Holding the WraithBlade against Sith's throat: _I warn you: I am trained in fighting demon scum like you!**

**SITH: _Angrily knocking Rhanar's sword out of his hand_: There is that racism again; when do you realise that I mean you no harm!**

**RHANAR_: Raising his fists, ready for combat: _Just as soon as you tell us what in Illirian's name you are doing here!**

**SITH: _Sighing/Nodding_: Alright; wake these girls and I'll tell you exactly why.**

**_-As Rhanar begins waking the girls up, he finds that Kitsune proves to be impossible to wake-_**

**SITH: _Grapping Kitsune by her legs_: Stand aside, I think I know what to do…**

**_-As Sith starts shaking the drunk Kitsune rather hard, Motoko notices her friend is hanging with her head down, a demon holding her-_**

**MOTOKO: _Charging against Sith_: PERVERTED DEMON! DIE!**

**RHANAR_: Blocking Motoko's sword with the WraithBlade: _WAIT! Motoko, he is but 'helping' her; she seems to be more drunk then we thought.**

**MOTOKO: _Furiously yelling at Rhanar_: Are you insane, Rhanar! You leave Kitsune's life in the hands of a demon!**

**_-Rhanar and Motoko's arguing seems to have attracted Shinobu and Keitaro, who storms into the room, Keitaro armed with a broom, and Shinobu with a frying pan-_**

**KEITARO: _Ready for battle_: What's wrong? Have Su built a new Robot of Mass Destruction!**

**SHINOBU: _Dropping her frying pan/Screaming at the sight of Sith_ EEEK! A demon! Run for your lives!**

**SITH: _Using his two lower hands to block his ears/Dropping Kitsune_: OUCH! Make that imbecile bagpipe stop shouting!**

**MOTOKO: _Slamming her hand over Shinobu's mouth, shutting her up_: You're lucky Rhanar said good for you; else I'd carve you up for calling her that!**

**KITSUNE: _Rather offended by being dropped_: Ouch! Hey; be careful how you handle a girl, scale-face!**


End file.
